


Взгляд

by ni_a_pteros



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ni_a_pteros/pseuds/ni_a_pteros
Summary: Написано на Тильбо-фест в 2013 году по заявке:"Торин/Бильбо, Бильбо всегда чувствует, когда Торин смотрит на него. А-"А- не получилось.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Kudos: 9





	Взгляд

Бильбо чувствует взгляд предводителя их отряда так, словно холодные голубые свёрла вонзаются в спину. С самого начала похода, каждый такой взгляд - как зудящее жжение между лопатками, но Бильбо не оборачивается никогда. Самая верная из хобичьих привычек: если кто-то ведёт себя странно, просто игнорируй это - закрой глаза, закрой уши, сделай вид, будто этой шельмы не существует вовсе, и обсуди потом с соседями за пинтой доброго пива.  
"Ну и пялься себе на здоровье" - думает он с весёлой злостью, и веселья больше. За шиворот безжалостно сыплются холодные капли, умопомрачительно пахнет хвоей - дома Бильбо ни разу не забирался так глубоко в леса - и Гендальф, пребывая, как видно, в хорошем настроении, охотно рассказывает небылицы про свои бесчисленные путешествия.

Своего законного замечания он дожидается минуты три. Всё то время, что его сверлит кое-чей недружелюбный взгляд. Бильбо невозмутимо продолжает строгать колышки, нужные, чтобы натянуть полотняный навес – к ночи ожидается дождь.  
Бильбо даже делает ставки про себя: решит ли Торин всё-таки высказать своё недовольство вслух, или промолчит, раз уж они остались нечаянно наедине.  
Обычно Торин не обращается к нему прямо и извещает Бильбо о том, что мистер Бэггинс опять делает что-то не так, через третьих лиц. «Балин, объясни полурослику, как надо держать поводья». «Фили, покажи ему, как правильно разводить костёр».  
Но сейчас – вот незадача! – в их маленьком лагере нет никого кроме них двоих. Бильбо с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы начать насвистывать.  
Наконец, за спиной слышится вздох.  
\- Они должны быть по меньшей мере на пядь длиннее. Мистер Бэггинс.  
"Да-да, Мистер-я-знаю-как-надо", - Бильбо закатывает глаза, пользуясь тем, что Торин его не видит.  
Вслух он говорит:  
\- Конечно. Как скажешь.

Единственный раз, когда он совсем ничего не чувствует, напрочь, как отрезало – когда они покидают Ривенделл.  
Прощальная красота долины режет по сердцу, и Бильбо пытается хоть напоследок – насмотреться, надышаться, вместить, впечатать в память всё это хрупкое старое волшебство.  
\- Мистер Бэггинс, - твёрдо окликают его.  
Бильбо вздрагивает и заставляет себя повернуться к Ривенделлу спиной.  
«Я ещё вернусь сюда», - упрямо думает он, буравя взглядом торинову неприступную спину и сжимая крепче лямки заплечного мешка. «Обязательно».

Чувствовать взгляд и смотреть в глаза – совсем не одно и то же, но Бильбо только выдыхает, унимая заполошно колотящееся после бега сердце и обещает – чужим недоверчивым хмурым глазам – серьёзно:  
\- Я помогу вам. Вернуть ваш дом.  
Угрюмая, северная синева светлеет лишь самую малость, скорее даже от удивления, но Бильбо всё равно зачисляет это в свой маленький список побед.

Бильбо рассеянно изучает взглядом резьбу, вьющуюся по ребру каминной полки. В доме Беора всё слишком большое, приходится задирать голову. Чужое внимание он почувствовал уже давно, и только чуть слышно хмыкает, опуская голову, когда Торин делает несколько шагов вперёд и тоже входит в круг света. Несколько мгновений они молчат, и слышен только сытый треск печных поленьев.  
\- Ты улыбаешься, - пытливо смотрит на него Торин. - Чему?  
\- Ничему, - пожимает плечами Бильбо.  
Ему легко, впервые за долгое время он совершенно сыт и успел обогреться в очажном тепле, и он думает о том, как через несколько, может быть, месяцев будет также сидеть у жарко затопленного камина, в Шире, дома, и рассказывать про то, как мок под дождями в пути и как сражался с варгами.  
Сейчас все дорожные несчастья кажутся ему далёкими и маленькими.  
Торин молча стоит рядом и смотрит в огонь.

\- Скажи, что я приказал им молчать! Ни слова про поход, - заклинает Торин, и глаза его горят нездоровым огнём.  
Бильбо молчит.  
Торин выдыхает и отпускает решётку на крошечном окошке в двери своей темницы. Произносит глухо:  
\- Пусть будут осторожны.  
\- Я передам, - кивает Бильбо, и в его голосе почти не слышно усталости.  
Торин уходит вглубь камеры, слышны медленные тяжёлые шаги. Бильбо неслышно направляется к лестнице.  
Там почти кромешная темень - Бильбо не приносит с собой огня, боясь привлечь внимание стражников, но дело, конечно, не в свете. Он чувствует знакомый зуд и, подавив вздох, всё-таки останавливается.  
\- Что-нибудь ещё? – вежливо спрашивает он.  
Торин долго молчит, прежде чем ответить:  
\- Будь... тоже осторожен.

Небо над Одинокой горой совсем не такое, как Бильбо представлял, – серое и хмурое. И над Озёрным городом тоже. Город гуляет, блестит радушными огнями, слышны песни и смех. Голос арфы бьётся в спину раз за разом, и Бильбо всё-таки оборачивается разок, улыбнуться чужому, светящемуся взгляду – и снова поворачивается к окну.  
Предчувствие неприятностей холодом сворачивается где-то в животе.  
«Ну, - бодро думает Бильбо, - если что, я что-нибудь придумаю. Не в первый раз».  
Ведь так?..  
Бильбо смотрит на высящуюся впереди Одинокую гору, и ему кажется, что она смотрит на него в ответ.

Они сидят под скалой уже третий день, и Бильбо чувствует, как все украдкой косятся на него.  
"Сделай что-нибудь, ты же взломщик!"  
Бильбо раздражается и ходит из стороны в сторону, дёргает рукав своего износившегося сюртука. Он, вообще говоря, еле сдерживается, чтобы не начать огрызаться вслух на ещё даже не высказанные упрёки.  
...Только один взгляд заставляет его чувствовать действительно виноватым.  
"Зачем я только отправился в этот проклятый поход, болван, болван Бэггинс" в который раз повторяет он мысленно, досадуя на себя даже больше, чем на гномов, ждущих от него, по-видимому, каких-то гендальфовых чудес.  
Взглянуть в сторону Торина он так ни разу и не решается.

Мёртвая тишина повисает по обе стороны. В свете утреннего солнца Аркенстон даже кажется Бильбо почти красивым.  
\- Это я отдал его, - говорит Бильбо, не слыша сам себя.  
\- Это я, - повторяет он твёрже. Вокруг него уже образовалась пустота, как вокруг зачумлённого, и он с трудом отрывает ногу от земли, чтобы сделать шаг вперёд. А потом ещё один.  
Остриё знакомой серой шляпы впереди кажется ещё одной далёкой Одинокой горой.  
Уже на полпути Бильбо чувствует спиной взгляд – этот взгляд давит, как никогда раньше, - и Бильбо медленно, осторожно выпрямляет плечи.  
Это его единственный способ сказать: всё будет хорошо, Торин. Я знаю, что делаю.  
Он несёт на себе этот взгляд, как дарёную царскую кольчугу, и каждый шаг даётся проще предыдущего, и Бильбо не замечает острых камней, даже если они и попадаются под ноги.  
Всё будет хорошо, Торин. Просто поверь мне. Всё будет хорошо.  
Лопатки жжёт и жжёт. Бильбо не оглядывается ни разу.  
И когда он приближается к Гендальфу, на его лице всё-таки появляется, первая за последние много дней, усталая и нерадостная, но улыбка.


End file.
